


Love is always strange when it just starts

by purplesmiles



Series: where nothing hurts [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Kids, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jealous Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, No Uchiha Massacre, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Romance, Smitten Uchiha Sasuke, Team as Family, Uchiha Itachi Lives, Uzumaki Kushina Lives, ideal world, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesmiles/pseuds/purplesmiles
Summary: Towards the end of the Third Shinobi war, during the Kannabi Bridge battle, Namikaze Minato arrived just in time to stop the boulder crushing his student Uchiha Obito half to death. A vile presence caught his attention and after engaging in a fight he sealed away this being called 'black Zetsu' for eternity in a scroll and burnt it.This arrival of Namikaze Minato a few minutes prior almost changed the course of history.Almost.After all a few things, no matter how much one tries, don't change.One of them was the relationship between Uzumaki Naruto, the said man's only son, and Uchiha Sasuke, the second born to the main family of Konoha's most outstanding clan.or me writing an ideal world fic because i love happiness.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: where nothing hurts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956154
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	Love is always strange when it just starts

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i am once again back with another new one (two?) shot while im ignoring all my other fics and my school assignments 🙂  
> this will probably have one more part unless i decide to split it so stay tuned! happy reading and stay safe everybody!

Towards the end of the Third Shinobi war, during the Kannabi Bridge battle, Namikaze Minato arrived just in time to stop the boulder crushing his student Uchiha Obito half to death. A vile presence caught his attention and after engaging in a fight he sealed away this being called 'black Zetsu' for eternity in a scroll and burnt it. 

Somewhere else in a cave with the Gedo Maze, Uchiha Madara was waiting for his successor, the one who'd carry out his plans for the Eternal Tsukuyomi until it was it time for return. Alas, due to the unforeseen circumstances, all he could do was wait until he passed away in his sleep and the cave and Gedo Maze was destroyed in an explosion a few years later during a mission gone wrong. 

This arrival of Namikaze Minato a few minutes prior almost changed the course of history. 

Almost. 

After all a few things, no matter how much one tries, don't change. 

One of them was the relationship between Uzumaki Naruto, the said man's only son, and Uchiha Sasuke, the second born to the main family of Konoha's most outstanding clan. 

Due to the close nature of the friendship of their mothers, the two boys became friends at a very young age. If they could be called friends at all. Their first meeting (that they could remember) went like this: Naruto was dropped off at the Uchiha household as his parents went to visit the now rebuilding Uzushio for a week. They had finally departed today evening after tearful goodbyes. (Well, the tears mostly came from Minato who didn't know how Naruto would stay without him for a whole week while Kushina could only sigh fondly and grumble about marrying a 'pretty crybaby') 

Naruto only cared about Ramen at this point, to be honest.

Now Sasuke was an Uchiha, which meant he was possessive by nature. What was his was his. No one else was allowed to have it, _touch it, or take away it's attention._ This list applied from his dinosaur plushie to his elder brother. He was used to having his older brother's complete undivided attention, at least when they were together. But now some weird energetic blonde kid came and stole his aniki. It's always the blondes. He was being dramatic, he didn't _steal_ Itachi's attention per se, but he had to share it. Unacceptable. 

His father and mother too, encouraged them to be friends. Told Sasuke to be less closed off. As if. The last straw for him was when Naruto _by mistake_ spilt his orange colouring paint on his dino-chan. Mistake, yeah sure. Outwardly, he grunted and glared at him, because he was 'too old' for the stupid plushie anyway, but inner Sasuke just accepted Uzumaki Naruto as the biggest pest on earth. 

Well, the biggest after those annoying girls who flocked him at the park. Did they think he'd share his tomatoes with them or something? Good luck trying. 

After that Naruto and Sasuke (much to the latter's displeasure) basically grew up together. From birthday's to new year's to first days at the academy, they did everything together. To Naruto, he was his best friend. But for Sasuke, the blonde was just an annoying bee that won't leave him alone. In the academy, Naruto _thrived._ People loved him, and he loved people. Even those who didn't care about the fact that he was the Hokage's son and weren't too bothered by his pranks took a liking to him because of how damn enigmatic he was. 

Now you'd think among all this he'd leave Sasuke alone. But no, even with everyone ready to be his friend the idiot still came to have lunch with Sasuke every day, claiming he was driving away the fangirls. Still chose to challenge Sasuke for every match, for every test. Always chose Sasuke. This only made him annoyed. (not at all made him feel a funny feeling in his stomach that he'd once overheard his fangirls having claimed they felt on seeing him. Not at all.) 

They ended up on a team together. Of course, they did. And if that wasn't bad enough on its own the third person was some pink-haired fangirl who was a hindrance more than anything else. She was weak and useless. And he told her so. But for some reason Naruto got angry because of that and Sakura ran away from the training ground in tears. Sasuke hated her even more for having Naruto's attention and sympathy. He was an Uchiha, he didn't like to share. 

He can admit that what he said was too harsh, and he apologised later (because Naruto refused to talk with him until he did but it's not like he did it for that so mentioning that isn't important-) the whole ordeal only opened the kunoichi's eyes and she started training seriously and left her stupid dieting. Till date, Sasuke thinks he deserves a thank you for that. The crush took a way longer time to disappear. At least he hopes it's gone by now. 

Their sensei, Hatake Kakashi was in simple words, a sadistic dick. He knew from Itachi-niisan that he was the best ANBU captain and he should be honoured to have him as his Jonin teacher but that opinion very quickly changed when the silver-haired man refused to actually train them. No matter what Kakashi may say, running laps and sparring doesn't count as training, Sasuke could do that on his own. Still, being on a Genin team was... somewhat fun. Kakashi nominated them for the chunin exams and both Sasuke and Naruto were hyped for it. 

But Sakura who had only just begun to take her training seriously and learned to identify her own strengths and weaknesses knew she would do better to wait for six months and did that. Sasuke didn't care about that until the moment they realised the first parts of the exam were a team effort. So naturally, they weren't allowed to participate. Sakura seemed to be sorry at least, and Kakashi realised what a shit teacher he was and made the harshest training schedule for the next sixth months until the next exams. 

Fortunately, them not attending the exams was a good thing because the snake sannin Orochimaru decided he wanted Sasuke's body (um, ew?) and infiltrated the exams. But Sasuke wasn't there so he had to retreat. Of course, when Itachi learnt that the man was after his little brother he requested a mission from Hokage-sama and him, along with Kakashi and Shisui bought back the Sannin's head sealed in a scroll (much to Anko's fury since she'd sworn to be the one to do that.) 

Now, Sasuke only sighed when he learnt this but inside he was very happy because it only proved that Itachi-nii was just bad at communication but still loved him very much. He started requesting his aniki for training and other activities where they could just hang out together once more. They were both happier. Not that they got a lot of time alone, especially with Itachi's ANBU commitment and Kakashi's training regime from hell. How Naruto didn't pass out at the end of every day was something Sasuke couldn't understand. 

After five months of training, one day Kakashi called them to the training ground in the evening and told them he had prepared them for the exams to the best of his abilities. For the remaining month, Sakura was to continue training at the hospital with longer shifts and Naruto was going on a trip with his godfather who was apparently The Toad Sage Jiraiya? Sasuke would never admit the disappointment he felt when he learnt he was leaving. For a month. 

As for him, he was pleasantly surprised to learn that he would be training full time with Itachi who had taken a month-long leave to properly teach him the working of the Sharingan. That one month was one of the best experiences of his life. Itachi was a hundred times better teacher than Kakashi. When the thirty days were over he met his team at Suna, where this year's exams were being hosted. Naruto seemed to be best friends with the Kazekage's heir which shouldn't have been surprising anymore. He did not feel jealous of the fact.

At all. 

He ignored all the knowing looks Sakura seemed to give him as the gears turned in her head. Kakashi seemed amused at his (not) sulking. Naruto being the oblivious idiot he is noticed nothing. Not like there was anything to notice. At the end of the day, Naruto was on _his_ team and was _his_ best friend so obviously, he came to _him_ **** before that dumb Garra or Gaara or whatever. They spared as usual, both of them on completely different levels they were on six months ago. Sasuke loved this, the feeling of not having to hold back, of fighting toe to toe with someone else. No was else gave him this level of satisfaction. 

"Good spar teme!"

"Hn."

They rocked the Chunin exams, of course, they did. The other contestants seemed to be a bunch of losers when compared to them. Even the Konoha teams. In the last exams, only Shikamaru and Neji were promoted to chunin, and rest were here to try once again. Lee and Tenten were promoted along with Team 7, but it wasn't Team 8 or 10's time yet. Sakura's face, when she smirked at Ino holding her chunin vest in her hand, was the first time she'd made him laugh. They enjoyed a very grand dinner party hosted by Uzumaki Kushina when they returned to Konoha, Sakura's parents both awed and confused by the dynamic in the Uzumaki-Namikaze household. Their Hokage was all but putty in the hands of the two Uzumaki's. 

Though Sasuke didn't really understand the reason for the Yondaime's calculating expression towards him. Naruto and he had been friends-rivals for years but the man had never given him that look. It made his posture straighten automatically. He tried thinking if he did something to cause this reaction but couldn't spot any. Maybe it was just a bad day for the Yondaime. The night was full of laughter and good food and Sasuke was content with it. 

Until the next morning, the bomb was dropped. 

Naruto was once again leaving with Jiraiya, but this time for three years. Three years. 

Sakura was going to work under Tsunade-sama who was back in the village to take a class of then gifted students who wished to become frontline medics. 

Sasuke was given the opportunity to learn under Kakashi, but not Jonin sensei Kakashi, under Hound of the ANBU. He should've been ecstatic, his dream was to one day join his brother in becoming an ANBU member but the rush quickly faded when he realised this meant team 7 was being disbanded. Sure, in the beginning, this was all he prayed for but right now he was glad to have a team. And now Naruto was leaving, so was Sakura for all she'd be in the village, and Sasuke was going into ANBU. 

Naruto was so excited to be leaving and that he couldn't help but feel guilty for not wanting him to go. 

They went on one last B-ranked mission as Team 7 before they had to go their separate ways. 

"-and I'll bring you guys souvenirs from all over the nations dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he, along with Team 7 and Naruto's parents stood at the village gates at six am in the morning on the day the blonde was leaving. Jiraiya stood a few feet to the left, leaning against a tree while waiting for his godson to say his goodbyes. 

Sasuke tuned out Kushina-obasan's lecture as she told Naruto about all the things he should and shouldn't do and looked at the blonde _discretely_. Perhaps not as discreet because he soon felt a glare directed towards him from the yellow flash himself. What his deal was Sasuke didn't know. But he was still the Hokage and Itachi adored him so he remained respectful at all times. 

"Teme, I'm going to get stronger," Naruto said and Sasuke realised that he'd finished talking to his mother and was now standing in front of him. Instead of scoffing like he usually would have, he nodded and held out his fist, "I won't be left behind." Naruto bumped their fists with the brightest smile he'd ever seen and waved at them as he walked away. Sasuke only left when he disappeared from sight. 

Three years. 

ALSO WHAT WAS WRONG WITH NARUTO'S FATHER, WHY DID HE SUDDENLY DISLIKE SASUKE SO MUCH!

**Author's Note:**

> as y'all can see i dont really like sakura and love the concept of overprotective dad minato heheh.  
> can anyone guess which song was the title taken from? i love that band <3  
> if anyone has any requests or ideas to include in the next chapter feel free to share
> 
> any feed back in greatly appreciated so leave comments <3
> 
> my Instagram: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/itxxchi/) if you guys wanna follow or chat :)


End file.
